


The Dragon of Desire

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Burning, Death, Desire, Drowning, Episode: s02e10 Secret of My Excess, Flash Fiction, Gen, Gurren Lagann references, Inspired by Art, One Shot, Scene Interpretation, based on an image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, both interested in two different aspects of life, find a middle ground as they watch the rampage and destruction of a fully grown dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon of Desire

Ponies ran. Ponies screamed. The dragon roared out, his intentions to rob anything he can get a hold of clear. While most ponies were too scared to notice that this dragon was once a baby, one person noted the difference.

He stood on top of the rooftop, staring, glaring at the monster. A bald-headed doll perched on his shoulder, posed to look like it's watching it too via binoculars.

"DOCTOR MAKI!" A loud, booming voice reached his ears. The doctor turned around and saw the man in a bright red tuxedo. "Long time no see." Dr. Maki simply turned to his doll, yet directed his voice towards the enigmatic yet eccentric Kougami.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's desire... incarnate!" Kougami blurted out as the dragon began to look around for an item to contain his stolen goods.

"Incarnate?" Dr. Maki looked at the dragon in disbelief. The way the dragon looked at what items to bring, he seemed more like a lost puppy than anything powerful.

"Yes! Behold a being who grows with increasing desire!" Kougami smiled as the dragon ripped out a water tower. He had watched this dragon grow from a small infant-sized dragon to a large-scale dragon that only fantasy novels dreamed to describe. "So long as he desires, he will grow! Until his own desire consumes him!" Dr. Maki could see the water be spilled out. It washed away dozens of ponies. A smirk came onto Dr. Maki's face as he could see the despair in their eyes as they try in vain to get out of the currents.

"For it is desire that creates a cycle of birth and death to both ponykind and humankind! And it is desire that evolves us, beyond the person we were a minute before!" The two watch as the dragon climbed up a mountain, taking one of the ponies in tow. "Little by little, we evolve a bit further with each day. That is desire!" Kougami shouted from the top of his lungs as a team of pegasi flew to fight the dragon, only for him to incinerate them in a rush of green fire. "BEHOLD ITS POWER!" Dr. Maki could only scoff.

"If... If it is the path that leads to extinction..." Dr. Maki reached to his doll and plucked it off his shoulders. "Then this being will have bypassed the pathetic limitations of its race!" The two gaze onto the mayhem and destruction that Spike had begun to lay on the town of Ponyville.

All because of a little something called Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah, the last few lines came from Gurren Lagann.
> 
> Anyways, this was based off both a scene from the finale of Kamen Rider OOO and The Secret To My Excess. I figured it'd make a nice fanfic adaptation of a photoshop I did.


End file.
